The Chlark Chronicles: Desire
by Heartlocker
Summary: Next in the Chlark Chronicles series. Clark and Chloe didn't end up marrying one another and now both are engaged to someone else. What will happen to our two favorite lovebirds?
1. Engage

**The Chlark Chronicles: Desire**

**Chapter 1- Engage**

AN: Okay so here is the new story in the series. This is sort of a teaser intro chapter. I know it's short but there will definitely be more to come. You know where that litlle blue button is so, Read and Review!!!

* * *

She slipped out of the bed and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat at the bar stool. She didn't know why she was having so many second thoughts. Well, there was one word that came to mind: Clark. She remembered the day when he told her that he would love her forever and wanted to be with her forever. If only things had turned out the way she had wished that they would have. But now, things were different. She was with Jimmy and Clark was with Lana. In fact, she and Jimmy were engaged and it seemed that any day Clark would pop the question to Lana. Those words he had said must have been said out of the fear of losing her. When reality came into play, he still chose Lana over her. Lana left Lex and went to Clark right after he had said all of those words to her, and he gave in. After all, she was always going to be second best when it came to the one who held the key to Clark Kent's heart. She felt a burst of air in the room and knew who it was. He hadn't been there in so long. She wiped the tears from her face quickly and felt him move closer to her. As he came nearer she could feel the warmth of his body behind her. It only brought back more memories of how he had left her.

"Chloe," Clark said comfortingly. She didn't reply. She knew that if she did, she'd breakdown, right there in front of him. No, Chloe Sullivan was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Chloe, I..um..just wanted to tell you that Lana and I are getting married. We are having an engagement party tomorrow if you and Jimmy want to come," Clark said as he gently placed an invitation on the counter beside her. He placed his hand on hers as he set it down. How could he have treated her the way he did? He knew that deep down he still loved her like he said he did that day when she woke up after Dark Thursday. But Lana had needed him and he gave in to her and drifted away from Chloe. Then again, Chloe needed him to. Nothing could change now, he was engaged and so was she. That was that. He remembered the day that Jimmy proposed to her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe looked ravishing in her red dress that Jimmy had bought for her. As they walked up to the gazebo, Clark and several other people that worked at the Planet were hiding behind the bushes. Jimmy had planned it all so well. Clark could hear what was going on in the distance. Even though she sounded happy, the look on her face when Jimmy got down on one knee broke his heart. He could see the pain and torment that she was going through as she tried to hide it by plastering a smile on her face. But that look was soon gone when she said yes and placed the ring on her finger. The two kissed and everyone screamed "Surprise!!" As he stood off by himself, watching the stars, Chloe approached and stood next to him with her arms crossed from the cold. He had Lana, so why was this hurting him so much. He noticed that she was cold, and wanted so badly to take off the jacket he had on and put it on her, but it wouldn't be right.

"It's so beautiful out here," Chloe said as she looked up at the stars.

"Yeah it is," Clark replied, looking over at her as he said this. An awkward silence passed, and Chloe spoke up.

"Clark, we can't be this way forever. I want to be friends with you, but I can't if this is how it is going to be."

"Chloe, I never want to stop being friends with you. I'm happy for you. I know that Jimmy will give you everything that you need…and more," Clark said with his signature smile.

"Yeah, we will be happy. But he can't give me everything I need. The one person that could have, well he is with someone else," Chloe said quietly as she looked away. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes and he placed a finger under her chin.

"You deserve this Chlo. He loves you and wants to be with you and only you. He is crazy about you," Clark said softly. It was one of those times where he couldn't tell if what he was saying was referring to his feelings or to someone else's. It seemed that Chloe did that to him a lot. She cleared her throat and gently moved out of his touch.

"I better get back to the party," she said as she started to walk away. He gently grabbed her hand as she passed him.

"Chloe I'm sorry, for everything," Clark said sincerely.

"I know Clark. I know," Chloe replied as she let go of his hand and walked back over to Jimmy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe had been thinking of the same thing as she felt his hand on hers. She hated how perfect it felt when his hand was holding hers. She hated that she felt so safe, so protected when he was with her. She hated that he could make her feel so much better when she was upset. She hated that he could make her feel like she was the only one that mattered to him at that moment. She hated it and loved it, all at the same time. But she had to get past this. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he made her feel that way.

"I'll be there," she said softly, still avoiding eye contact. He turned her face toward him gently like he had so many times before.

"Thank you, for trying Chlo. It means so much to me," Clark said as he moved his hand and turned around to take off. He just had to call her Chlo, she didn't even let Jimmy call her Chlo.

"Clark," but she was too late. He was already gone. As if seeing him everyday at the Planet wasn't enough, he could come and see her anytime he wanted. No matter how much it hurt, she could never bear it if she didn't see him. Why did love have to be so darn complicated? That's what Clark and Chloe were both wondering.

* * *

Next Chapter: The engagement party!!! 


	2. Broken

**The Chlark Chronicles: Desire**

**Chapter 2- Broken**

AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys. I have alot of ideas for this story right now, so hopefully I can get them down and have another chapter posted by sometime this week. Enjoy!!!

* * *

The next night, Jimmy and Chloe were riding in the car on the way to the Talon. Of course, it just had to be at the Talon. Chloe had been quiet the whole ride there. 

"Chloe, we don't have to go if you don't want to," Jimmy said comfortingly as he noticed how quiet she was being.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, I know you aren't fine," Jimmy said as he parked the car and looked over at her .

"Look, I love you Jimmy. We are getting married. I'm so happy right now," she said as she kissed him softly, "Now let's go in and congratulate Clark and Lana."

"Ok," he said as he helped her out of the car and they made their way into the Talon.

Lana noticed that Clark had kept looking at the door, watching for someone.

"Clark, is there someone you are expecting?" Lana asked as she tried to get his attention.

"Um, no one," Clark replied as he looked back at her and smiled. He was disappointed, she said she would come, but there was still time.

They arrived at the front door and Jimmy held it open for her to go in. No matter how hard she tried to avoid Clark, he was still a part of her life. She found out years ago that she was a meteor freak. She remembered how it felt when he comforted her. That feeling wasn't something that was going to go away.

Clark spotted her through the crowd and he led Lana over to them.

"Chloe! I'm so glad you came," Lana said as she hugged her. Clark could see the pain in her eyes, even if she tried to hide it. They separated from the hug and Chloe and Clark looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, aren't you going to be polite Clark?" Lana said as she nudged him forward.

"Yeah, sorry, it's good to see you Chlo," he said as he hugged her.

"Thank you for….for coming here. It means so much to me," Clark said quietly into her ear. It sent chills down her spine as he said these words and she could feel herself weakening in his arms. She pulled out of the hug and placed her arm through Jimmy's, once again plastering on her fake smile.

"Well, congrats to both of you," Chloe said happily. Jimmy knew something was up, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. The evening continued on and Chloe couldn't help but feel like all of this was wrong. She needed a few seconds to herself and decided to go up to her old apartment.

"Jimmy, I'll be back in a few," Chloe said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, don't stay gone too long," he replied. She made her way up the stairs to her old apartment. Clark watched her as she went up and pulled himself away from the conversation to follow her. She went into the restroom and leaned against the closed door, closing her eyes as she did. After she regained her composure she opened the door slowly and there was Clark in the same place he had stood so many times before when he came to see her.

"Clark, shouldn't you be downstairs?" Chloe said as she turned out the light in the bathroom and walked over to him, trying to hide her tear-stained face.

"Please don't get cry, Chlo," Clark said as he gently placed his hand on her face. She put hers on top of it and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know how to stop," she said quietly. He could feel himself moving closer to her, it was like a magnetic attraction that neither of them could fight. But Chloe turned her head away and pulled out of his embrace, even if it all felt so right.

"We can't do this Clark," Chloe said as the tears fell down her face. At that moment, Lana walked in looking for Clark.

"Oh, there you are Clark." She stopped when she saw the tears on Chloe's face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine," Clark replied.

"Well, your mom is looking for you downstairs," Lana replied as she slowly crossed her arms. Clark made his way out of the room, leaving Chloe and Lana behind. When he was out of sight, Lana spoke up.

"Chloe, look. I know that you and Clark had something. But it's over. You are getting married to Jimmy, and Clark and I are getting married. You can't keep doing this to yourself, or to Clark. It's not fair to Jimmy and it's not fair to me. I want to be your friend Chloe, but I can't be if I am going to always have to worry about you trying something with Clark," Lana said a bit more angrily then she had planned.

"Lana, if you would stop for two seconds and realize how unhappy he is, you might stop treating him like he is a trophy to be won," Chloe replied through the tears.

"Look, you and I used to be best friends Chloe. But then Clark came between us. He chose me, Chloe, and Jimmy chose you. So you need to stop dragging Clark and Jimmy into this entire mess and deal with your own problems," Lana said as she angrily turned and walked down the stairs back to the party. Chloe felt like her world was closing in on her. She felt the tears streaming down her face. Even if it had been mean, Lana was right. It wasn't fair to any of them for her to act this way. She rushed down the stairs to Jimmy who instantly began to worry when he saw her tear-strained face.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well. Can we just go?" she pleaded. He placed his arm around her and they made their way out to the car. Clark saw her rush down the stairs and turned to Lana.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"We'll talk about this later, Clark," Lana replied. Clark gave her an angry look and then followed Chloe and Jimmy out to the car.

"Wait up," Clark said as he arrived at their car.

"Clark, Chloe isn't feeling well so we are just going to head home," Jimmy replied, "And if I find out that you did anything to make her upset, then I am not going to be happy, if you know what I mean."

"Chlo," Clark pleaded to her. She had her back turned towards him. She turned around to him.

"The name is Chloe. And you might want to go talk to your fiancée," She said as she shut the door to the car angrily. Jimmy went to the other side and got in, leaving Clark to watch as they drove off in silence.

"Are you sure you're okay Chloe?" Jimmy asked as they made their way back to Metropolis, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Chloe replied quietly.

Clark walked back in to the Talon. People began to leave and once everyone was gone, he decided that he and Lana needed to have a serious chat.

"Lana, what did you say to Chloe after I left?" Clark asked sternly.

"We were just talking Clark," Lana said realizing that he knew what had happened, "Clark, look, I just told her that she needed to stop dragging everyone else into her problems."

"Lana, I can't believe you! Why would you say something like that to her? Do you know how hard this is for her?" Clark asked angrily.

"I had to practically beg her to come tonight and this is what happened. She will probably never trust me again or even want to have anything to do with me."

"So what are you saying? You care more about how she feels than how I feel about the situation. Clark, it seems to me like you still have feelings for her," Lana replied. Clark stood there in silence.

"No, no, you can't still have feelings for her Clark. Clark, it's you and me now. We are engaged. She is engaged to someone else," Lana said as she came closer to him. He pulled out of her embrace.

"You know what Lana. I can deny it all I want, but I do. I still love her. I don't care if she is engaged. I would never be able to live with myself if I did this to you. I can't marry you. You deserve someone that can give you their whole heart, and not just a piece of it. So what if Chloe never realizes that. I am not going to be the one to do that to you," Clark said sincerely.

"Clark, are you serious? You are dumping me on the night of our engagement party."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I am," Clark said as he softly kissed her cheek and left her there at the Talon. He would have never believed that he would be the one giving up Lana like he just did, but he did and for some reason he felt like he was doing the right thing.

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep from the excitement of the day. She quietly got up, trying not to wake Jimmy. She went out into the living room and sat on the couch. The way Clark had looked at her earlier had felt so real. They almost kissed. It took everything in her to turn her head away from that kiss. She knew, when she looked up into his eyes that he still loved her. She decided that she had to go see him. She got dressed, grabbed her things, and made her way to Smallville. She arrived outside the Kent Farm just before dawn. She decided to sit in the loft and wait for Clark, he was bound to come into the barn at least once when he was doing his chores. When she got to the top of the stairs, Clark was standing by the opening in the wall looking out over the farm.

"Clark," Chloe said as she walked over towards him.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for everything, for what Lana said, for me trying to kiss you," Clark replied as he walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. She gave in and let him hold her for several minutes.

"Why does this feel so right?" She said through the tears.

"Because it is," he whispered softly. They pulled apart when they heard someone come up this stairs, it was Jimmy.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked nervously. Chloe cleared her throat and wiped her tears away.

"Clark was just apologizing that's all," Chloe said as she walked over to Jimmy.

"Okay," he said as he gently kissed her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she hugged him, "We should probably get to work."

"Yeah we should," Jimmy replied.

"Goodbye Clark," Chloe said as she and Jimmy began to make their way down the stairs.

"Bye Chlo," Clark replied. She shook off the feeling it gave her when he called her Chlo and she and Jimmy walked out of the barn and drove off for Metropolis, leaving Clark alone in the loft.

* * *


	3. Resolution

**The Chlark Chronicles: Desire**

**Chapter 3- Resolution**

AN: Here is the next chapter for you guys. I'm going on vacation for the rest of the week so I won't be updating until next week probably. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. If I did, Clark and Chloe would already be together :)

* * *

It had been nearly 3 months since the last time Chloe had seen Clark. He had quit his job at the Planet and started work at a Smallville newspaper that had just been started. Chloe looked at the screen in front of her and caught the headline, "Luthor Heir Gives Up Fortune, Engaged to Small Town Girl!!"

"Jimmy," Chloe said as she saw him walk by, "Did you know about this?" He came over and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, I guess Lana and Clark split that night of the engagement party and Lana went to Lex. She supposedly convinced him to give up the fortune and I guess they want to start a life of their own."

"I need to go," she said and went out to her car.

Chloe sat there stunned. She knew that they had broken up because of her. She picked up her phone and dialed Lana's cell.

"Chloe?"

"Lana, I just wanted to call and congratulate you…and to say that you were right."

"Chloe, what do you mean?"

"I was dragging everyone else into this, but I'm so sorry that it caused you and Clark to split. I never wanted that to happen," Chloe said as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"Chloe, look, I was wrong for saying all of that to you. I know how sensitive the Clark issue is and I was just upset about the whole situation. But I'm happy now Chloe. Clark and I had our chance and it didn't work."

"But it's all my fault," Chloe replied through the tears.

"No, it's not. Blame it on fate or destiny, but don't blame yourself. Now, are you going to accept my apology or do I have to find another maid of honor for my wedding?"

"Of course," Chloe replied.

"Alright then, well I guess we will just have to meet on Wednesday at 3 for the dress fitting."

"If I have to," Chloe said playfully.

"Okay, well I'm glad we are talking again. But before I let you go, I think you should know something. He loves you Chloe and I don't think he will ever stop," Lana said sincerely.

"I'll see you on Wednesday," Chloe replied ignoring the last comment.

"Okay, see you then."

Chloe laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Lana really knew how to cause uproar. It must be a specialty of hers. She was startled by a knock on her window. She looked over and saw Jimmy standing outside the door. She opened it slowly and got out.

"What's going on Jimmy?"

"Can we talk?"

"Down here?" She asked looking around the parking garage.

"Let's go," He said as he opened the door for her. Jimmy got in and started the car and they started driving. Silence fell between them for several minutes. They drove out to the lookout point, which overlooked the entire city of Metropolis. The sun was just beginning to set. He stopped the car and looked over at her.

"Chloe, I need to ask you something," Jimmy said.

"Anything." She looked over at him intently.

"Will you ever really be over Clark?"

"What do you mean?" She turned towards the window and looked out over the city.

"Chloe, the way you looked at Clark that night at his engagement party told me that you still weren't over him. So I'm asking you if you will ever really be over him?"

"Jimmy, there's nothing to be over. There never was something with Clark and I. It was always Clark and Lana. Jimmy, you're the only one I want to be with. I'm marrying you and only you." She knew she was lying to him and to herself. There was always going to be something between her and Clark, whether or not they were married. But she couldn't break his heart, so she said it, no matter how hard it was.

"Chloe, I want to believe you."

"Then believe me. It's the Jimmy and Chloe show now, and that's all there is to it." She wanted so badly for the words to be true, but they weren't, they never would be. Especially when she felt like she did for Clark and, according to Lana, he felt that way too.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you are over Clark." She felt like he could see straight through her. She wanted the words to come, but she couldn't say them. She couldn't even come up with an answer to his statement.

"That's what I thought," Jimmy said as he stopped outside of his apartment.

"Jimmy, I do care about you," She said quietly as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know you do, but that's just not enough Chloe. I don't want to be the one standing in your way. I know how you feel about Clark. I always have known, but I was willing to accept what you could give to me. That was selfish of me Chloe. You deserve someone who makes you feel the way I feel about you. You shouldn't have to settle. Yes, we could be happy, but you would never be as happy as you could be with Clark." He stared out in front of him, trying to fight the pain that he felt. But Chloe could see how much he was hurting and gently placed her hand on his.

"Jimmy, you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. But I guess that girl isn't me." The tears fell slowly down her cheek as she spoke.

"Then it's over?" Jimmy said quietly.

"I guess it is." He got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Chloe, I'll always love you." He embraced her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"There is someone out there who will make you so happy Jimmy." She tried to fight how much this hurt, but she had to let go.

"It's going to be hard to beat Chloe Sullivan."

"That's probably true." She laughed softly and smiled a final teary smile as she made her way to the driver's side of her car. Looking over the top of the car, they shared a final glance.

"Goodbye Jimmy."

"Bye Chloe." She got in and shut the door and drove away, leaving all of her feelings and pain for Jimmy behind her. It was time stop living a lie and face the truth. And the truth was, she was hopelessly in love with a certain intergalactic traveler named Clark Kent.


	4. Gone

**The Chlark Chronicles: Desire**

**Chapter 4- Gone**

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I was having writer's block but I finally got this chapter done. Enjoy!!!

* * *

She made her way up the stairs to her apartment. She had just let Jimmy go. She knew that she had done the right thing, but it felt so awful. The stairs seemed to be getting steeper and longer and she reached the top. She slowly placed the key in the lock and unlocked the door and leaned against it as it shut behind her. She closed her eyes, hoping that Clark would be standing in front of her when she opened them, but he wasn't. The room was empty. She walked back further into the bedroom and she suddenly felt a burst of wind behind her. Nothing could describe the feelings that were rushing through her as she turned around and saw Clark standing in front of her. She could feel the tears rushing to her eyes and down her cheek as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. He walked towards her and embraced her in his arms and she let herself fall into his embrace and let the tears fall. He was finally there and they were finally together. He didn't need to say anything, and neither did she. She only wanted him to hold her like this forever. He pulled away and gently kissed her forehead.

"Chloe, I came to say goodbye," Clark said quietly as he held her close. She pulled out of the embrace.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" It felt like her whole world was falling apart and the one person that could put everything back together was leaving her.

"I have to go. I don't know when I'm coming back, maybe never. The justice league needs my help. So many things are getting out of control and they need me. It could take months or years…" Clark hated the look on Chloe's face. It was a look that sent chills down his spine and made him want to hold her and never let her go.

"So this is it?" Chloe tried to contain all the pain she was feeling. She wanted to break down, but she had to be strong, for him.

"Chloe, before I go you have to know something. I love you more than anything or anyone. I'm never going to stop loving you." Clark moved closer to her and kissed her. The kiss felt perfect and neither wanted to stop. Clark finally pulled away, no matter how much his body told him not to. Chloe turned away slowly and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Clark, you make me happier than anyone ever could. I love you Clark Kent," Chloe said through the tears.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that." He kissed her again on the forehead.

"Clark, you have to come back, for me. I need you here." She held him close, not wanting to ever let go.

"Chloe, don't wait for me. You need to marry Jimmy, he loves you. He can make you happy. He'll give you everything you ever needed." Clark forced the words. He hated having to tell her this. He wanted to be the one to protect her and give her everything she needed. But he couldn't. He had to go.

"No, there's one thing Jimmy can't give me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he knew exactly what she meant. He held her in his arms for several minutes Before letting go and kissing her one last time on the forehead. For some reason, she decided not to tell him that she and Jimmy had broken everything off. She wanted him to believe that she was going to be happy.

"You're the only one who will always have my whole heart Clark. I'll never forget you," Chloe said through the tears.

"Goodbye Chloe," Clark said as he moved back towards the window and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Goodbye Clark," she said as he took off. She fell to her knees and let the tears fall. The thought that Clark Kent might be gone out of her life forever felt like a stab in the chest. She wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. She made up her mind that she would stay strong for that day when he came back, however far away that day might be.

The days and months passed and all she could do was hope that he would come back, someday. She got in her car and drove to Smallville to get away from the busy city life and just think. She stopped out at an empty field and looked around her. Something had drawn her to this spot, the very spot where her and Clark's house had been in her dream all those years ago. She closed her eyes and could feel his embrace around her, the warmth that she felt when he was near her felt so real at that moment. She opened her eyes and nothing was there, just the gentle breeze and movement of the tall grass around her. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Kent," Chloe said softly as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I saw you out here and wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem a little upset. Is everything alright?" Martha asked as she walked over next to her. Chloe was trying her best not to break down.

"As funny as this sounds, I wanted to feel Clark. And I do when I'm here. This was the spot where our house was in my dream after Dark Thursday," Chloe answered.

"It doesn't sound funny to me at all." Martha smiled and hugged Chloe softly.

"We all miss him Chloe and I know he misses us, especially you."

"You know, before he left, he told me he loved me more than anything and that he always has. He told me to marry Jimmy so I could be happy," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Sounds like Clark. He just wants to make sure that you are happy no matter where he's at."

"I didn't tell him that Jimmy and I had just broken up earlier that day. I didn't tell him that he was the only one who could ever make me happy. Without him here, I feel so lost." She tried to hold back the tears.

"Chloe, I know that Clark loves you. He won't go down without a fight. I really believe that Clark is coming back one day, even if it takes 5 years. These past few months have seemed to pass so slowly, but it will get better. He will come back. The question is whether or not you are willing to wait for him," Martha hugged Chloe again and squeezed her hand in reassurance as she started to make her way back to the farm. The answer to that question was yes. She was willing to wait for him.

"Mrs. Kent?" Chloe wiped the tear from her eye and looked back at her.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Do you really believe that Clark is coming back?"

"With all my heart." Martha smiled and turned back towards the farm, leaving Chloe in her thoughts. She headed back to Metropolis and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. When she reached the door, there were flowers and a note sitting in front of the door. She picked them up and walked inside and found Jimmy standing in the living room. "I knew I forgot to get the key." She whispered under her breath.

"Chloe, I can't let you go." Jimmy looked as if he had been awake all night. She could see the pain written on his face. She stood in silence as he walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"You're everything to me Chloe. Without you I can't think or breathe. Nothing else matters to me. Chloe, give me the chance to make you happier than you ever have been with anyone else. I want to be the one that is by your side forever." She felt the tears rushing to her eyes as he said these words. He loved her and she knew he would do everything he said he would. He was willing to take care of her for the rest of her life. He was willing to be with her, even though he knew she cared so much about someone else.

"Jimmy don't do this. We ended everything already. I don't want us to end everything with a fight. We ended on good terms. Please, let's just keep it that way." She pulled her hands out of his.

"So that's it. You are going to let some guy who is who knows where come between you and a happy life. I know that you let Clark get away with everything, but I mean come on, the guy might never even come back here." Jimmy raised his voice. Chloe was silent for several seconds.

"You're right. I do let Clark get away with a lot more than I do other people. Now I know why. I love him more than anyone or anything. No one could make me as happy as he could. That's why if I can't have Clark, then I don't want anyone else. I would just be settling for second best. So, maybe Clark isn't coming back, but at least I can say that I was waiting for him to come back and never gave up on him. That's what really matters." Chloe walked over to the door and opened it for Jimmy to leave.

"Fine. If you want to spend your life waiting for something then go ahead. But don't expect me to stand here waiting to catch you when you fall." Jimmy walked towards the open door.

"I'm not expecting it from you, someone else has always been there and that's why I'm waiting." Jimmy walked out and Chloe shut the door behind him and she suddenly felt a breeze in the room.

* * *

Hehe! Cliffhanger... 


	5. Weak

**The Chlark Chronicles: Desire**

**Chapter 5- Weak**

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. I was having a bit of a writer's block. But anyways, this is the last chapter in this story. Let me know if you guys want me to continue:)

* * *

"Chlo?" She'd know that voice anywhere. She turned around quickly and rushed to him.

"Clark, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I." Clark held her tight and kissed her forehead. She felt the tears falling down her face as she laid her head on his chest. This time, the embrace was real.

As they moved into the light shining in from the window she noticed how awful he looked, he was covered in dirt and was sweating profusely, there was blood stained on his shirt, meaning that he probably was around kryptonite at one point. She could tell that he was weak, even his embrace seemed less engulfing then normal. His breathing wasn't normal, in fact, he acted a little winded.

"Clark, you look terrible, what happened?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Just a little mishap with a zoner," he replied breathlessly, "That on top of dealing with all of the crime that I'll need to last me for at least a couple months."

"Clark, maybe you should lie down." She put her hand on his forehead and felt the heat from it before she even touched it.

"I think you're right," he replied as he sneezed, blowing the papers that were on the cabinet onto the floor. She looked at him with concern and watched him wipe the sweat off his forehead onto his shirt.

"But first, shower," she said with a smile as she pointed towards the bathroom.

"What? You don't like my new musty outdoorsmen cologne?"

"Yeah, right. You have some clothes in my room in the first drawer. You never…..came and got them." He could see the pain in her eyes as she said the final sentence but decided the comforting could wait until after the shower. Several minutes later, he was out. She was fixing him some tea in the kitchen and turned when she heard him open the door. He was still shirtless and she pretended not to notice, but the blush on her face was being no help in the matter. She cleared her throat to stop herself from staring.

"Do you want anything in your tea, Clark?" She asked as she turned back around, relieved that he had put his shirt on.

"No thanks," he replied as he walked into her bedroom and subconsciously lay on the side of the bed that he used to always sleep on. She poured two mugs of hot tea and brought them back to the bedroom, pulling the chair next to the bed closer so she could be by his side. He moved ups o he could drink the tea more comfortably. The liquid felt hot and soothing as it went down his dry throat. He was finished in seconds and set the cup down beside him on the nightstand.

"Would you like another glass, Clark?" She smirked as she looked between him and the empty mug.

"No thanks," he replied quietly as he moved himself back to his previous position. Her cell rang and she picked it up to see the number. She realized who it was and put it on silent. Clark looked at her knowingly.

"You can answer if you want."

"It's no one important," she said as she flashed him a reassuring smile, "more important than you that is."

Clark didn't feel up to discussing the details at that moment and let it go. He just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up the next morning feeling better. She could tell he was beginning to drift off. Hot tea always did that to him, supercold or not.

"Well, I better hit the sack. I'm pretty exhausted from today, not as exhausted as you I'm sure, but still," She knew she was beginning to ramble. He always did that to her.

"Okay," he replied quietly. She thought she sensed a hint of sadness in his voice, a longing for her closeness.

"Maybe I'll just stay until you fall asleep." He smiled in reply and welcomed her company. She gently swiped his damp hair across his forehead. He felt a chill run down his spine and his eyes become heavy. He stopped her hand from moving off the bed and took hold of it. She felt her heart begin to beat faster at this gesture, but she didn't pull away from his grasp. He was soon fast asleep and she slowly got up and started to pull her hand from his, but he gently squeezed it. She turned around and saw that his eyes were half-open.

"Stay," he said simply. After a quick debate, she gave in to his plea got in bed on the other side, the side she always slept on.

"Good night, Clark," she whispered as she turned out the lamp. Unconsciously, she moved over closer to him and laid her head on his arm, wrapping her arms around his waist as she did. She could feel his arm encircle her and pull her closer. They were soon fast asleep.

She woke up the next morning in the same position. Clark was still sleeping peacefully and from what she could tell, was still sick with his supercold. His body was still warm and his face still red. She gently slid out of his embrace and made her way out the door, shutting it softly behind her. She walked into the kitchen and warmed herself a cup of tea from the previous night. As she was doing this, she heard the door to her bedroom open followed by the door in the bathroom closing. He soon came out of the bathroom.

"How do you feel Clark?" she asked as she got another cup down to fix him some tea.

"A little better," he replied. She turned around and noticed that he still looked tired.

"Clark, you need to rest," Chloe said knowingly.

"I can't sleep," he replied as she handed him the cup of tea and they walked back into the bedroom.

"You don't have to sleep, but you do have to rest. In the bed," she said playfully.

"Fine," he replied. She laughed his response and sat next to him on the bed. Their closeness all night had seemed to bridge the gap that they had been having ever since he got back. Chloe was soon lost in her thoughts.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked, noticing her silence. She looked over at him and she finally let down the walls that she had been putting up around her.

"I love you," she said quietly, but so sincerely that she knew it was true.

"What are you saying? What about you and Jimmy?" He knew how she felt, but Chloe would have never admitted it if she was with Jimmy. If nothing else, Chloe was loyal to the people she cared about.

"There is no me and Jimmy. There hasn't been since before you left. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to think that I could be happy. But I could never be happy with anyone else Clark." The words felt so right. She knew that this is what Clark had been wanting to hear since the second he arrived. She had pushed him aside so many times, as he had her. They both realized that this was the right time.

"I love you too Chloe," he said as he slowly moved towards her and she let herself get lost in his embrace as their lips met. In that moment, all her fears and doubts drifted away. She gave herself to Clark, totally and completely. Hours later, she awoke, her head laid gently on his bare chest, his embrace holding her close to him. She felt her hand entwined in his, laid gently across her bare stomach. He woke up when he felt her stir.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied. It amazed her how gentle he had been with her, like he was protecting her constantly. He made everything feel so perfect, like she deserved every soft touch, every gentle kiss, everything that she wanted.

"You should probably go see your mom Clark. She's been worried sick about you."

" I know. Chloe, there's something I want to give you, but you have to come with me to Smallville first." She nodded her head in agreement. Soon, both were ready to take off for Smallville. He picked her up gently and they shared a kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Take me away man of steel," Chloe replied with a laugh. In less than a second they stopped outside the Kent Farm. He placed her back on the ground and she held on to him for support. Superspeed mode always made her a little light headed.

"That's one way to make a girl go weak in the knees," she said playfully.

"I try," he replied with a laugh. Martha saw the two of them through the window and opened the door quickly.

"Clark!" She exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs and embraced him in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Mom," he said as he slowly pulled out of the hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Now that you're here, there's actually something that I wanted to ask Chloe," Clark said as he exchanged glances between Chloe and his mother. Chloe looked at him curiously as he walked over to her and took both her hands in his.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black case. Chloe realized what it was and covered her mouth.

"Clark?" Chloe said as he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the ring that he had always told her belonged to his grandmother. Martha looked on with a smile as she watched her son perform the gesture that Jonathan had all those years ago, with that very ring. She knew that it was the ring for the person he wanted to spend his whole life with. She had always thought he had given it to Lana.

"Chloe, this ring was my mom's mother's. She told me to give it to the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You're that girl Chlo. You are the only one that deserves this ring. I couldn't put it on anyone else's hand because it never seemed right. This is right. This ring belongs on your hand and your hand belongs in mine. Chloe, I want you to be the one that is by my side through everything, not as a friend, but as my wife. Chloe, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chloe said with a huge smile as she kissed him pulling him up off his knee.

"I thought you might say that," he said happily as he gently placed the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said as she looked at the ring and back up at him.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Martha said as she hugged Chloe.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Chloe replied with a smile.

"Come on inside. I think this calls for a little celebrating," Martha said with a smile as she motioned for them to follow her inside. He walked up to the top of the stairs and turned back around, reaching out for her hand. She took hold and entwined her fingers in his as they walked through the door of the house together. She was sure that this was right, no matter what life had in store for them, this was the way things were supposed to be. She had finally found her Superman and this time, he was never letting her slip from his grasp again.


End file.
